Broken Vows
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles Crane receives some devastating news, he is inconsolable... or so he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

Niles Crane stared at his wife in shock.

"But Maris, you can't really mean that! After all we've been through together you can't just... Yes, I know it

hasn't been all roses and Valentines, but it can't end this way and... Wait! Where are you going?"

He watched in alarm as Maris picked up the two designer suitcases and headed for the door; her high heels

clicking on the long marble hallway floor.

He hurried to catch up with her. "Can't we just talk this over? My... My darling, I still love you! Y-You have to

believe that! I'll always love-."

The door slammed shut.

The large mansion was eerily quiet, except for the gentle ticking of the glockenspiel, an heirloom they had

purchased on their honeymoon in Vienna. Apparently it didn't mean as much to her as he thought it had.

So much for romantic bliss.

She was absolutely delighted when they found it in the little shop on the corner. It was right after their

incredibly romantic gondola ride and Niles was feeling quite enamored with his new wife. What better way to

say _I love you_ than with a beautiful timepiece?

Instead it sat in the cold, empty house, ticking away the minutes.

God, now what was he supposed to do?

He should have seen this coming, but denial had kicked in. Maris infuriated him time and time again, there was

no refuting that.

But _he_ was supposed to be the one who left. Not the other way around.

Frasier had told him time and time again to take the imitative and give her an ultimatum:

Either change or he would be out of her life for good.

But it seemed that every time he tried to reason with her, she would say something to make him smile. Even

the smallest compliment made him weak in the knees.

A glass of sherry in hand, Niles walked to the large staircase and sat down on the wooden step, his head in his

hands.

So this is what it felt like to be alone.

His patients complained of being alone day after day and what did he always tell them? "It will get better" and

"If you love someone set them free".

Sure it was a well-worn cliché, but it was the most comforting thing he could think of to say at the moment.

But nothing sounded comforting right now.

He took a sip of sherry, hoping it would calm his still shaking nerves, but instead it made him even jitterier. His

heart was racing like a freight train that was heading for the nearest station and suddenly he began to panic.

_Oh God... _

What if he was having an anxiety attack?

No... This can't be happening... not now.

His hand on his heart, he stumbled into the living room and sat down on the velvet sofa. Suddenly his chest

filled with the most unimaginable pain, causing him to wince.

The phone... where was the phone?

"Marta!" he yelled out, calling for his maid.

But there was only silence.

Mercifully the pain subsided, and he rose to his feet.

What in the world _was_ that? It felt as though his heart was being squeezed in a juice maker.

He walked back over to the stairs and picked up the half-empty glass of sherry, gulping down the contents. It

was only then that he noticed the long white envelope that sat on the table in the foyer, right next to the door.

With trembling hands he picked it up and tore it open, expecting to find a note written in her scratchy, barely

legible handwriting.

Instead what he found caused his heart to ache once more.

The long white paper shook beneath his fingertips and his eyes filled with tears as he read the words...

_**Complaint for Divorce.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Dr. Crane." Daphne said as she sat the basket of warm scones on the table. "Will your father be

joinin' us for breakfast?"

"I'm afraid not, Daphne. He said he wasn't feeling well, but I simply can't afford to take time off from work to

care for him. Any other day would be fine, but today Howard Fines is coming to observe and I _must_ be there.

Roz definitely can't handle the show alone."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Howard Fines? Why he's the most famous radio critic in the United States!

Congratulations, Dr. Crane! I'm sure he'll give you a positively glowin' review!"

"Thank you Daphne, but I'm afraid that my good work will be overshadowed with worry about Dad."

"Don't say another word, Dr. Crane. I'll take care of it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'll keep an eye on Mr. Crane and make sure that he gets plenty of rest. Of course that means that Eddie is

going to have to behave himself. We can't be havin' Eddie makin' Mr. Crane feel worse than he probably already

does."

"Yes, he's good at that, isn't he?" Frasier said sarcastically.

"You'd best be eatin' your breakfast. Don't want to be on the radio with an empty stomach. Not with such an

important visitor comin'."

"Oh why did he have to pick today of all days to show up?" Frasier groaned as he sat down at the table.

"You worry too much, Dr. Crane. You'll be fine. Your show is wonderful and so are you."

"Thank you, Daphne. That's... that's very sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth." Daphne said with a smile. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now. It's just that Dad is so-."

"He'll be fine, I promise. Just a touch of the flu I suppose. It's goin' around you know. I was shoppin' at the Pike

Place Market just the other day when all around me I heard people sneezin' and coughin'. I had a right mind to

put them on the next bus to the hospital!"

Frasier laughed. "Well, I hope it doesn't spread around here. I suppose it's for the best if I go off to work and

leave Dad in your capable hands. You did a tremendous job of taking care of me when I was sick."

"Well, you certainly didn't make it easy, what with your demandin' things every five minutes! I walked so much

that I must have lost five pounds that day! Of course, I gained it all back and more after watchin' that sad

movie on TV. Why I cried so much after seein' that, I went straight to the fridge and consumed a whole pint of

ice cream!"

"And what movie was that?"

"Oh, I have no idea but it was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen. Truly heartbreakin' Man's wife left him

without a warnin' and he was completely devastated."

"And you found it romantic? Because when Lillith and I broke up, it certainly wasn't a bowl of cherries."

"Oh well, not the breaking-up part but he definitely found a way to make himself happy again." Daphne said.

Frasier chuckled at the twinkling in her eyes. Daphne was a true romantic in every sense of the word, although

she would never admit it.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Daphne said. "Go on and eat your breakfast, Dr. Crane."

She walked over to the foyer and opened the door.

"Why Dr. Crane!"

Niles stood there, shivering from the cold and wearing the most distraught expression she'd ever seen.

"Whatever's the matter?"

Frasier turned his head toward his brother, then jumped out of his chair and ran to him. "Niles! Dear God,

what's happened? It's not your car again is it?"

"No, although that would provide much more pleasant conversation." Niles said.

"What's going on, Dr. Crane?"

"Dear, sweet, kind, loving Daphne... I just hate to burden you with my woes." Niles said, staring into her

beautiful eyes.

"Well then share them with me!" Frasier said. "I know how you get when you keep things bottled up inside.

You're like a walking soda can... ready to explode at a moment's notice-especially if it's shaken." He leaned over

and looked at his brother closely. "And judging by your hollowed expression, you've most _definitely _been shaken by something."

Niles sighed deeply. "All right. If you must know..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the envelope;

his hand shaking as he handed it to his brother.

"Ah, what's this?" Frasier asked, opening the envelope. "Another note from Maris? Where's she heading to this

time? The Caribbean? Rome? I tell you Niles, I-."

Niles blinked back tears, remembering the horrible moment when he had read the contents of the envelope.

"Oh my God!" Frasier said, reading the letter. "Dear God, this... Niles, I'm sorry!"

"What? What's goin' on?" Daphne asked, her tone becoming frantic.

Frasier looked at Niles who nodded politely.

"Well, it seems that dear Maris is serving my brother with divorce papers."


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne gasped and turned to Niles. "Oh Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing anyone can-."

To Frasier and Daphne's horror, Niles burst into tears and held out his arms; a scene that Frasier hadn't

witnessed since they were kids.

"Dear God. Niles..." Frasier took Niles in his arms and held his brother who cried on his shoulder.

Daphne watched the scene as her eyes filled with tears as well. "This makes that movie I was watchin' look like

a comedy. I think I need a tissue."

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a box of Kleenex. "Here you are, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said. "Niles. Come sit on the sofa and let me fix you a sherry."

"You'll do nothin' of the sort! Daphne said. "You know how jittery he gets when he drinks on an upset

stomach."

Frasier and Niles exchanged confused glances, until Frasier finally realized what she meant.

"Oh... of course yes. You're right. We can't have alcohol adding to Niles' sorrow."

"I'll just fix him a nice cup of tea." Daphne said. "Cheers me up right away."

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said tearfully.

"Now just try to calm down and tell me what happened." Frasier said when Daphne disappeared into the

kitchen.

"I don't... I don't think I can!" Niles whimpered.

"Of course you can." Frasier said. "Was it another fight?"

"Yes, but this one was different. You see, Maris was in one of her moods and I tried to ignore it. I really did. But

then she said something that made me absolutely livid and I just... I flew off the handle, Frasier! It was

completely my fault! Before I knew it, she was walking out the door. I... I just figured she'd come back, but... Oh

God, this is horrible!" Niles burst into tears yet again, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Niles, please don't think this is your fault. I mean..." Frasier glanced at his watch. "Oh dear God, look at the

time! Oh no... I have to get down to the station but I just can't leave you in this state! You're an absolute

mess! I'll just have to call Roz and explain the situation."

"But Dr. Crane you can't!" Daphne said, returning with a hot cup of tea. "What about Howard Fines?"

Niles lifted his head and looked at Daphne. "Who's Howard Fines?"

"Well, he's only the biggest radio critic in the United States." Daphne explained. "He's comin' to see your

brother do his radio show and if he likes what he sees-and hears, your brother could be headed for bigger and

better things!"

Niles sniffed. "Congratulations, Frasier. That's great. Just... Oh God, why did she have to do this to me?" He

sobbed.

"Oh Lord... Niles, please... Just try to calm down and everything will be okay. You're in a state of shock and... Oh

this is ridiculous! No amount of positive recognition for my work is worth my brother's pain! I'm just going to call

Roz and explain what's going on. Surely she'll understand."

Frasier grabbed his cell phone from the coffee table and flipped it open. "Yes, I need Roz Doyle, right away. This

is Frasier. Frasier _Crane_, Bulldog! I don't care if she's in the middle of doing her nails or not! Tell her this is a dire

emergency!"

"Dear God I don't even want to think of what goes on at that studio when I'm gone." He muttered to himself.

"All right Frasier, what do you want and it better be good. I have a hot date tonight and I want my nails to look

perfect." Roz's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Roz, I'm terribly sorry to do this to you but I simply cannot make it in today."

"Frasier you're kidding, aren't you? Please tell me you're kidding!"

"No Roz, I'm afraid I'm not. It seems that..."

"Well you listen to me, Mister! You get your butt down here right now or you're gonna be sorry! I've waited my

entire life to meet Howard Fines and in less than two hours he'll be sitting right next to you. Do you have any

idea how important this guy is?"

"Of course I do, Roz, but it's just that-."

"Either you get in here or I'm taking my producing skills and going to KATM 99.5!"

Frasier cringed at the thought. "A _rock and roll_ station? Roz, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah? _Watch_ me!"

"Roz, please! You don't understand! You- Oh damn... she's gone!" He shut the phone and looked helplessly at

his brother.

"God this is terrible!"

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Well she said if I don't get over there right away, she's leaving me for _KATM_ Radio! Really! The woman has no

compassion! Must be why she goes on so many dates!" Frasier said.

"Then you'd best be on your way." Daphne said.

"But I can't leave Niles like this!"

"Nonsense. I'll be here and I'll make sure that he's okay."

"Daphne no. That's a very sweet offer, but I cannot allow you to do that. I mean you'll have your hands full with

Dad and-."

"Don't you worry your head about him. I just checked on him and he's sleepin' like a baby. And Eddie is right by

his side. Cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Frasier sighed and glanced at his brother's distressing expression. "Well... I suppose I should be getting down

to the station. But I promise to come right home after my show ends!"

"We'll be just fine." Daphne said.

"Oh... all right. Just let me hug my brother one more time." Frasier said. "I simply can't stand to see him this

way! This is worse than when he thought that Maris was having an affair with her fencing instructor!"

Niles held out his arms and hugged Frasier. "Thank you..." he said tearfully.

"Now look. Daphne's going to take care of you while I'm gone, okay? I-I just... I really need to go but I'll be

back later and we'll talk some more."

Niles could only nod.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, helping Frasier with his coat. "You just worry about

makin' a good impression on Howard Fines!"

"I know you can handle it, but with Dad sick and all..."

Niles's head whipped around to face his brother. "Dad is sick? Well why didn't you say something?"

"He'll be fine. It's just a touch of the flu." Daphne said.

"Niles I don't want you worrying about Dad, okay? Just... try to get some rest and not to think about... Well,

you know..."

Frasier opened the door and took one last glance at Daphne and his distraught brother and then reluctantly

stepped into the hallway.

"Oh Dr. Crane! Your breakfast!" Daphne said, running toward him with a thermos and a bag of warm scones.

"You've got to keep your strength up, you know."

"Thank you, Daphne." Frasier said, smiling weakly.

"You're welcome. Now you get down to that station and do the best show of your life Niles and I will be just

fine!" Daphne said, politely shoving him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were alone, Daphne walked over to where Niles sat on the sofa and coaxed him out of the seat.

"Here... you'd best be takin' off that heavy coat and make yourself at home."

Obediently he stood and allowed Daphne to remove his coat then watched as she went to hang it up.

"All right, now you just sit tight, and I'll get you some more tea."

Niles could only nod.

"There you are, some nice hot tea and... Why Dr. Crane, you're shiverin'!" She removed a blanket from the back

of the sofa and wrapped it around his shoulders. "There, now. Do you feel better?"

"Y-yes. Thank you... Daphne." He said; his voice still quivering.

She picked up the cup of tea and handed it to him. "All right, just take a sip of that and you'll feel much better."

Dutifully, Niles took the cup from her and sipped the hot liquid.

"That's good. Now I know I'm not a psychiatrist like you and your brother but me psychic powers are tellin' me

that you didn't see this comin'."

"Not at all." Niles said.

"Well why don't you tell me what happened? Man to woman, okay? I'm sure that talkin' about it will help some.

But only if you want to. Far be it from me to pry into your personal-."

Before she'd even finished her sentence, Niles began to cry again.

"Oh Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry to see you hurtin' like this! Damn that woman for doin' this to you! I mean, I never

met the broad but I know you and you're a good, kind-hearted man and... Oh Dr. Crane, this is just

heartbreaking!"

She took him in her arms and stroked his hair while he cried, feeling more helpless than ever before.

"Daphne!" came a voice from the hallway.

"Oh God... your father! I almost forgot about him! I'll be right there, Mr. Crane!" She called back.

She pulled herself out of Niles' arms, causing him to slump onto the arm of the sofa. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure." Niles said wearily.

Breathless, Daphne rushed into Martin's room. "I'm here Mr. Crane. How are you feelin'?"

"Like hell!" Martin snapped. "I need a beer!"

"Oh no... Now you're sick and the last thing you're gettin' is one of your crummy beers!" Daphne said. "Now you

get right back into that bed and I'll bring you a hot plate of scones."

"Scones, huh? Hey! You're all right!" Martin said.

"Well thank you, Mr. Crane." Daphne said, blushing at the rare compliment. "I'll be back in a jif."

She ran back to the table and put some scones on a plate. "I'll just pop these into the microwave and they'll

taste like freshly baked bread."

Grabbing the plate and a glass of orange juice, she took the meal back to Martin's bedroom.

"Here you go, . Hot out of the oven, just the way you like them."

Martin smiled. "Thanks. Hey, why don't you stick around for a while and we can chat?"

Daphne looked at the doorway, knowing that Niles was sitting on the sofa just feet away. "You know I'd love

to, Dr Crane, but I have a lot of things I need to be catchin' up on. And besides, you're sick. We can't have you

spreadin' germs everywhere, now can we? Now eat your breakfast and I want you to get some rest."

"Yes, Nurse Moon. Man, you're worse than those nurses at the hospital! They never let you do anything fun!"

"Well it serves you right, gettin' sick and all."

Suddenly she heard a faint sound coming from the living room.

"Now promise me you'll get some rest." Daphne said.

"Yes ma'am." Martin said. "Hey! Where's Eddie?"

"I'll find him for you, but you just concentrate on feelin' better."

She closed the door behind her and hurried into the living room; her heart warming at the scene on the sofa.

Niles sat, still wrapped in the blanket; his head leaned against the back of the sofa cushions. Next to him was

Eddie, who was doing his best to console Niles by kissing his face.

"Bless you, Eddie." Daphne said.


	5. Chapter 5

**KACL Studios**

Roz's eyes widened when Frasier walked through the door.

"Man, what happened to you? You look like death warmed over."

Frasier groaned. "Thank you, Roz."

Roz smiled. "Anytime. Oh! Howard Fines is here and I'm so excited! I already changed my lipstick color three times!"

"I'm sure you did." Frasier said with a roll of his eyes. "Why don't you try telling me something I don't know?"

"You'd better lose that attitude before Howard gets in here!" Roz snapped.

"What's he doing here _now_? I thought he wasn't due in until later. Oh this is terrible!" Frasier moaned.

"What's so terrible about it? Your career isn't on the line." Roz said.

"But Roz, this is exactly why I called you earlier and-."

The tall, husky man walked into the studio causing Roz and Frasier to stand like soldiers at attention.

"G-Good afternoon, Mr. Fines." Roz said; her voice shaking. "This is quite an honor." She extended her hand but the man ignored her.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." He said in a monotone voice.

He turned to Frasier. "I assume you're the star of this show?"

Frasier glanced at Roz who was glaring at him. "Oh well, I don't like to think of any of us as _stars_, per say.

We're a team, Roz and I."

Mr. Fines rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you are."

"30 seconds, Frasier." Roz called through the microphone.

"Oh God..." Frasier mumbled. He could feel his whole body trembling when Mr. Fines sat in the chair adjacent to

him and produced a large notebook and gold fountain pen.

"Here we go." Roz said.

Frasier smiled. "Good afternoon, Seattle. My name is Dr. Frasier Crane and you're listening to the Frasier Crane

Show. For the next three hours we'll be working through life's little difficulties together. So Roz, who's our first

caller?"

"We have Joe from West Seattle on Line One." Roz answered.

"Good afternoon, Joe. This is Dr. Frasier Crane and I'm listening."

"Hello Dr. Crane. I'm having trouble with my father's dog. You see, he's always bothering me and never leaves

me alone for one second!"

Frasier leaned foreword with interest, making sure that Mr. Fines took notice.

"Really? Go on..."

"Yeah, and I had this really hot woman over last night and the entire time the dog just stood there, gawking at

us! Do you have any idea what it's like to feel like you're being watched with a beautiful woman in your arms?"

"Actually yes." Frasier said, cringing at the memory of Eddie's intrusion of his last romantic encounter in his own

living room.

"So what should I do, Doc?"

"I have no idea." Frasier replied.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Excuse me?" Joe said. "Did you just say you have no idea?"

"Well frankly, Joe I'm having the same problem with my father's dog and I simply don't know where to turn! The

dog stares at me constantly!"

"I was thinking that maybe I could lock him in the guestroom? Oh, the dog not my father." Joe clarified. "Put a

bunch of toys and food in there to keep him quiet."

Frasier grabbed a pen and began to write. "Interesting... any more ideas?"

"Frasier!" Roz hissed through the microphone. "You're supposed to be giving advice! Not taking it from your

callers!"

"What? Oh... Right. Well..."

"Your next caller is seconds away." Roz said. "We have Gerta from Vancouver on line 4."

"Well Berta, this is Dr. Crane. I'm listening. Boy I had no idea our show could be heard way up there in

Canada!"

"I'm in Washington State you _idiot_! And the name's _**Gerta**_, not _Berta_!" the woman sneered.

Frasier clinched his fists in anger and smiled. "Right... GERTA. I'm listening."

"I'm having a real problem and I'm getting pretty fed up with it. You see it's my brother and he just won't his

private life to himself! He and his wife are forever showing these sickening displays of affection!"

"What sort of displays?"

"They're always kissing and telling each other how much they love each other. Makes me want to lose my

lunch!"

"Hmmm..." Frasier said. "Your insincerity and disregard for your brother's happiness makes me want to lose _my_

lunch! And I haven't eaten yet!"

Roz's jaw dropped and she glanced at Howard Fines who was writing furiously with his gold pen.

"Excuse me?" Gerta said.

"You heard me!" Frasier yelled. "Brothers are a rarity these days, as is marriage. My brother recently broke up

with his wife and it's broken his heart in two. It's absolutely devastating to think that I have no idea how to

help him. He's such a fragile man. So you should be thankful that you have a brother, and-."

"FRAZIER!"

He turned to find Roz sneering at him through the window.

"Gerta? Gerta are you there?"

"We cut to commercial break ten seconds ago." Roz said.

"Oh Lord... No!" He gasped when he saw Howard Fines rise to his feet and put on his coat.

"Mr. Fines! Where are you going?" Frasier asked.

"I think I've seen and heard about all I need to see and hear." Mr. Fines said. "Good day, Dr. Crane. Miss.

Doyle."

Roz burst into the studio. "Mr. Fines, wait! Please! Give us another chance! You see Dr. Crane hasn't been

himself lately and... Well, I know if you give us a chance to show you what we've got, I know you'll be-."

"Good Day, Miss Doyle."

"No please-two minutes, okay?" Roz pleaded.

Mr. Fines rolled his eyes and glanced at his solid gold Rolex watch. "Time's begun, Miss Doyle."

Roz grabbed Frasier and pulled him into the booth, then slammed the door closed.

"Roz! What's the meaning of this?" Frasier asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What about you? You're worse than the callers and you're ruining my career!"

"Well, it's better that your career be ruined than your life." Frasier said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh... It's Niles. I feel so helpless being here when he's in such a state of distress."

Roz rolled her eyes. "Did he spill another bottle of wine on that ego of his?"

"Roz, really! Can't you put your dislike for my brother aside for one minute? He's heartbroken! Maris filed for

divorce!"

"Heartbroken? From what you've told me about Maris, he should be celebrating!"

"Well he's not! When I left home-reluctantly-he was practically inconsolable. Poor Daphne now has to deal with

him and my ailing father!"

"Your father? What's wrong with Martin?"

"Oh he has the flu. But Roz this is too much for one person to handle!"

"Niles probably just wants attention with his sobbing over Maris. Sob stories always work for me." Roz said with

a smile.

"They work very well from what I can see." Frasier said.

"All right, all right... enough insults." Roz said.

"I quite agree." Frasier said.

"Frasier, I was talking about your insulting me!" Roz yelled. "Now let's go back there and give Mr. Fines the best

show we've ever had!"

"But Roz, it's just not the right-." Frasier glanced at Mr. Fines who was impatiently checking his watch. "Oh, all

right! The show's almost over anyway!"

They walked back to their respective seats smiling nervously at Mr. Fines.

Frasier took a deep breath and smiled. "Welcome back to the Dr. Frasier Crane Show. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane.

Roz, it seems as though we have time for one more caller."

"We have Ned from Bremerton on line one."

"Hello Ned. This is Dr. Crane. I'm listening."

"Hello, Dr. Crane. I'm having a problem with my little brother. You see, his wife just left him and he's

devastated. I've tried to help him but I just don't know what to do."

Another _brother sob-story_?." Frasier mumbled. "Didn't we just discuss this subject a few-"

"I'm sorry?" Ned asked.

Frasier could see Mr. Fines scribbling furiously with the gold pen.

"I-I mean... I completely sympathize with your dilemma. I, too have a brother who is going through something

very similar. I'm afraid that his story is a sad one as well. His wife just served him with divorce papers and when

he arrived on my doorstep this morning, he was almost inconsolable. Seeing his pain has made me realize...

Well... Just how much he means to me and how much I love him. And as soon as I get home, I'm going to tell

him just that. So in answer to your question, just be there for him. When he's ready to talk, he will. But until

then, just listen."

"And so with that being said we've come to the end of another show." he continued "This is Dr. Frasier Crane

and I want to wish all of my listeners' good mental health."

He turned in surprise to find Roz, blotting her eyes with a tissue and Mr. Fines... smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"DAPHNE!"  
"Coming, Mr. Crane!" Daphne sighed. "Good Lord, if me head wasn't attached to me body, it would surely roll

away with all this runnin' around. I may just lose that bloody five pounds after all!"

She ran into Martin's bedroom. "How are you feelin'"

"Worse than I did the last time you came in here. Now where's Eddie?"

"Oh, the last time I saw him, he was in the living room with Dr... I-I mean he was playin' with that new toy

bought him."

"Well, go get him, will ya? I need some company in here!" Martin yelled.

"Grumpy old man." Daphne muttered as she walked out of Martin's bedroom.

"What was that?" Martin called.

"Oh... I said... I'll be back as soon as I _can._" Daphne said. She returned to the living room to find Eddie lying in

Martin's chair.

"Eddie, come on. Your master's callin' you!"

The Jack Russell Terrier jumped off the chair and scampered into the hallway.

"Well, I wish everyone in this house was that obedient." Daphne said.

"How are you doing Dr. Crane? Care for some... Dr. Crane! What on Earth are you doin'?"

She rushed over to the sofa to find Niles flipping through the pages of a well-worn photo album.

"Dr. Crane, why are you torturin' yourself like this? Starin' at these weddin' photos of you and Mrs. Crane? Your

heart's already broken in two!"

She sat down next to him on the sofa.

"She looked so beautiful." He sniffled as he ran his fingertip over Maris' picture. She was wearing a beautiful

white dress and smiling at her new husband.

"Beauty's only skin deep and considerin' what she's done to you, her skin isn't very thick." Daphne said. "But

you like right handsome in your tuxedo, Dr. Crane."

Silently she prayed that her comment would make him smile.

But he only shook his head. "No..."

"Dr Crane, what has gotten into you? I've never seen you in such a state before! You're always in such a

cheerful mood. "

"Well, that was before... when people loved me."

"Oh surely you're not thinkin' that you're unloved just because Mrs. Crane-."

When he looked away from her, she put her hand on his arm. "Dr. Crane, how can you think for even a second

that no one loves you? Your father loves you and so does your brother; even if they don't show it. And judgin'

from that adorable display of affection earlier, even Eddie loves you. Why even I lo-."

She broke off the sentence, suddenly afraid to look at him, praying he wouldn't notice her burning cheeks.

"How is Dad?" Niles asked, seemingly unaware of her almost-confession.

"Oh.. You know your father. Stubborn as ever but he'll be just fine."

Niles rose from the sofa. "Maybe I should go in here and see him."

"You'll do nothin' of the sort! Now I'm sure you're starvin' so I'm just going to make you a nice omelet, just the

way you like it. And before you open your mouth, I'm _not_ takin' no for an answer."

When he looked at her in surprise, she grinned. "Me psychic powers, remember? Now just relax and I'll have

you a nice hot meal ready in no time."

Several minutes later the heavenly aroma of freshly made omelets wafted through the apartment.

Niles sat at the table, oblivious to Eddie's staring, and took a bite of his omelet. "Daphne this is delectable! I

could eat this all day and still ask for more!"

Daphne blushed. "Oh, why thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Something sure smells good!" Martin said as he walked into the living room.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Daphne said.

"And miss out on your delicious omelets? Not a chance! I may be sick but I ain't stup-Niles! What in the hell are

you doing here?"

"Hello, Dad. How are you feeling?"

"He says he feels like hell." Daphne said, causing Martin to laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Frasier told me that you were under the weather." Niles said.

"Niles, must you always be so formal? I'm not _'under the weather'_, I'm _sick_! Who came up with the saying '_under the weather'_ anyway? It's _stupid_!"

"Sorry Father. It won't happen again." Niles said, folding his hands in front of him and looking sadly at his empty plate.

Daphne quickly brushed imaginary crumbs from her skirt. If she looked at Niles' sad expression any longer she might burst into tears.

Seeing him so distraught was tearing her apart inside, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt.

"So, you never answered my question." Martin said.

"Which was?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be tending to Maris' prized gardenias or sitting in on one of her musical rehearsals."

Niles put down his fork mid-bite and sighed.

"Why, what's wrong, Dr. Crane? You don't like my cooking after all?" Daphne asked, trying her best to appear cheerful.

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. Daphne, thank you for the delicious meal, but I need to be alone right now."

Daphne watched helplessly as Niles walked to the door that led to the balcony and pulled it open.

"Dr Crane, wait! Please! He didn't know!" She called to him.

"Know what?" Martin asked when Niles stepped onto the balcony and shut the door behind him.

Daphne pulled Martin aside. "Shhh... He may hear you!"

"Why are you telling me to shut up in my own house?" Martin asked.

"Because I don't want him to hear us." She whispered.

"How can he? He's outside!" Martin said.

Daphne's heart ached, seeing Niles shivering in the cold, rain soaking his clothes.

"Will you please tell me what in the hell is going on? Why is my normally sane son standing on Frasier's balcony like a lunatic in the rain?"

She tried to smile, but she just couldn't. Her heart was aching for him.

"Well?" Martin prompted when she didn't answer.

"He's heartbroken." Daphne said.

"Heartbroken? How can he be heartbroken? He's happily married!"

When Daphne glared at him, Martin smiled. "Okay, not happily but he's married anyway. That's more than I can say for Frasier."

"Mr. Crane, I don't know how to tell you this." Daphne said.

"Tell me what? Just say it!"

"Oh, Mr. Crane... Mrs. Crane filed for divorce."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Martin yelled. "But that's impossible! Maris would never do that! She knows how much Niles loves her! She's his whole life!

"Why do you think he's so upset?" Daphne asked. "Even your brother couldn't console him when he came over

here this mornin'. He was going to stay but I shoved him out. That big radio critic was comin' to observe his

show today."

"Oh Geez..."

"I saw this coming. I really did, but I didn't want to let on, you know?" Martin asked. "Now I wish I had at least

warned him."

"Oh but Mr. Crane that would have only made things worse." Daphne said. "You know how he is. He would

have just denied it."

Martin paced the room. "Well you did your best to help him and-Hey! Why don't I try talking to him?"

"You are his father and fathers know best. I know mine always did. But you're sick and you should be in bed.

You can talk to him later."

"What, when he has a nervous breakdown? I'll talk to him now. Besides, my son's happiness is a lot more

important than my health right now."

"If you go out in that rainstorm with that flu bug, you may find yourself in the emergency room at the hospital." Daphne said.

"Come on, at least let me try to get him out of the rain."

"All right, but just for a second. Dr. Crane will be none to happy when he finds out that I've gotten all three of

you sick with me worryin' over your youngest son. I'll just be in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Daphne." Martin said.

"Eddie, no!" Daphne said when Eddie began to follow Martin to the balcony. "Mr. Crane needs to be alone with

his son."

Eddie whimpered as though his feelings were hurt.

"Oh come now, don't be so insensitive." Daphne said. "Me psychic powers are tellin' me that a little fatherly

advice is just what Dr. Crane needs."


	8. Chapter 8

**Frasier's Balcony**

Martin pulled on his raincoat and stepped onto the balcony, wincing when a gust of wind and rain hit him in the

face.

"Niles, what are you doing out here without a coat?"

His son didn't answer, but instead started out at the city lights.

"You could have at least put on a coat before you came out here. You'll catch your death."

"That might not be such a bad thing." Niles sighed.

"Why are you talking like that? It's stupid!" Martin said.

He turned and walked back into the house, returning

seconds later with Niles' raincoat.

"Here, put this on."

"Now Dad, I don't need you to treat me like a child! I certainly won't melt in a little rain and I don't mind-"

"Well I mind! I don't want you tracking water all over the floor!"

"I thought as much." Niles said.

Martin held out the coat to his son. "Please?"

"Oh all right." Niles said, taking the raincoat from his father. "It's not like it matters anyway."

"Just humor me, will ya? And stop feeling sorry for yourself, all right?"

Obediently Niles slipped on the raincoat.

"There, don't you feel better?"

"No..." Niles said glumly.

"Look... Son... Daphne told me what happened with Maris. I-I'm sorry."

Niles turned to face his father. "You are?"

"Well of course I am! Don't you think I want you to be happy?"

"Wow... a bit of sentiment. Amazing." Niles said.

"Will you cut the crap? I said I was sorry!" Martin said. "And I meant it. You really loved her, didn't you?"

"I still do... Love her, that is." Niles said.

"I understand. I still loved your mother when we were having problems."

"And what happened?"

"Well... Fortunately things got better."

"I'm happy for you." Niles said. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

"Oh Niles...Stop this, please! What's really bothering you about this whole thing?"

Niles sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"All right, fine. Have it your way." Martin said. "It's freezing out here. I'm gonna go inside. You coming?"

"In a little while." Niles said.

"Don't stay out too long." Martin said as he opened the door.

"I won't."

"Oh Niles?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't say it very much, but... I love you, Son. And I'm sorry you're hurting."

His comment brought a smile. "Thanks, Dad. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked when Martin took off his raincoat and hung it up to dry.

Martin frowned. "Said he wanted to stay outside. He's such a sensitive kid and to have Maris do something like

this to him. I'm worried, Daphne! I tried talking to him but I don't know how much good it did."

"But you can't just leave him out there alone in the rain!" Daphne said. "He's distraught and there's no telling

what he'll do! Oh Mr. Crane I wish I knew how to help him!"

"Now Daphne, there's no sense in your getting all worked up over this. He'll come around. Hopefully."

Daphne watched as Martin walked back to his room, Eddie following close behind.

However, her gaze returned to the figure standing on the balcony.

It wasn't her place to interfere and was right. Eventually his son would realize that Mrs. Crane just

wasn't worth all of this despair.

But she wasn't so sure.

She watched as Niles paced back and forth on the balcony; his sad expression bringing tears to her eyes until

she could no longer stand to watch.

She reached for her red raincoat and slipped it on before quietly stepping out onto the balcony.

Niles stood at the railing; his head hung low.

The poor, sweet man. He was much too kind and loving to be going through something like this.

The thought caused her heart to break a little more.

"Dr. Crane?" She whispered, praying that she hadn't startled him.

Slowly he lifted his head and turned to her in surprise. "Daphne?"

"Yeah it's me. You look awfully cold and wet standing out here alone."

"You're welcome to join me." He said.

Daphne smiled at his attempt at humor. "Well actually I was hopin' that you'd join me inside where it's warm

and dry."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay out here."

Daphne's heart sank.

"Dr Crane, how long are you plannin' on stayin' out here?"

"Just until my heart stops hurting." He replied.

The tears that filled her eyes began to fall. "Oh Dr. Crane!"

She walked toward him and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

She could feel his arms encircle her as she sobbed into his coat.

"I'm sorry for carryin' on like a blubberin' idiot. I just... I can't stand to see you this way."

"I'm sorry... Daphne."

She raised her head and looked at him in amazement. "_You're_ apologizin' to _me_? But my tears aren't your fault.

I just... care about you and..." Her voice trailed away.

Niles rubbed her back and sighed. "You're right. Let's go in where it's warm and dry."

Daphne smiled and took his hand. "Come on. I'll fix you a nice warm drink."

"I'd like that." Niles said.

And then he gave her the most perfect gift...

He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why don't we hang up this coat for you and-Why Dr. Crane! You're soaked!"

"It's okay. I'll just get a towel and dry off." Niles said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Daphne said "Now you march right back there to your brother's room and put on

some dry clothes. I'll pop yours into the dryer and they'll be ready in no time!

"Thank you, Daphne." Niles said.

When he was gone, Daphne hurried into the kitchen and returned moments later with a cup of tea."

Her heart beat rapidly as she sat on the sofa, staring out of the window at the blurry Seattle skyline.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and her heart warmed when she saw Niles emerge from the hallway, looking

quite handsome in his brother's shirt and trousers.

He looked at his appearance self-consciously. "Well they're a little big, but I think they'll do."

"You look wonderful, Dr. Crane. Now why don't you just sit right here and we'll share this pot of warm tea?"

He walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her. His presence immediately sent a pleasant fragrance

wafting through the air.

"You're wearin' cologne." She remarked.

"Just something I found on Frasier's dresser."

"It smells nice." She said. "Here. Let me fix you a cup of hot tea."

"You know, you really don't have to go to all this trouble." Niles said.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." Daphne said as she poured them both a cup of tea.

Niles smiled sadly.

"Dr. Crane, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"It's not me place to be askin' so if I'm outta line just say so."

"What is it, Daphne?"

"Well... I know how much you loved your wife, but I've never really heard you say so. And I was just wonderin'

why her leavin' has you so upset."

Niles sighed. "Wow."

Filled with embarrassment, Daphne put her hand over her eyes. "Oh God. You're right. I shouldn't have asked.

I'm sorry."

Suddenly she felt his hand on her back. "It's okay."

"He was silent a few minutes before speaking again. "I guess I'm... just afraid."

His honesty touched her. "Dr. Crane, what in the world could you be afraid of? You're the bravest man I know!"

"Daphne, I'm not brave. In fact, I'm far from it. I'm just... so afraid of being alone."

"Dr. Crane, you can't possibly think that you're alone. I mean, I know that Mrs. Crane is gone, but you have

your father and your brother and..."

She took his hand in hers.

"You have me."

"Daphne."

She pushed a lock of blonde hair from his forehead and then, before she could stop herself, she leaned toward

him and kissed him.

When the kiss ended, he drew back slightly and gazed into her eyes.

"You kissed me."

"Oh... I must have lost me head for a moment. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just..." When his voice trailed away, he slid his arms around her neck and kissed her again.

It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever known.

Seconds later the door opened, and they both looked up to find Frasier standing in the foyer.

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne exclaimed. "How did the show go? Did the critic give you a good write-up?"

Frasier walked toward them. "Never mind that. Niles, I've been so worried and while I was doing my show I

realized that... well I don't care about ratings and all that nonsense. I just want you to be happy. You're my

brother and I love you."

"I am happy." Niles said, gazing at Daphne. "And I love you too, Frasier."

Frasier glanced at his little brother in surprise. "Why Niles! You're smiling!"

He watched with astonishment as Niles and Daphne shared another kiss.

"Daphne, what's the meaning of this?"

Daphne grinned. "Oh, I just gave him a bit of cheerin' up. I think Dr. Crane's gonna be just fine."

THE END


End file.
